


Leads in Other People's Dreams

by Deveroux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Keith (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation, we started from porn and now we're here with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deveroux/pseuds/Deveroux
Summary: Longtime friends and roommates, Shiro and Keith had fallen easily into a mutually beneficial relationship. It was just to deal with their stress, they told themselves. Just to help each other out. Nevermind that it exacerbated their own feelings. There was no way those feelings could ever be returned, after all. Right?Keith hummed while he settled, his head resting against Shiro’s shoulder and his eyes fluttering closed again. He ran his right hand over Shiro’s chest, lightly squeezing at firm pecs and earning a soft chuckle. Something about doing that always soothed Keith after intense sessions. Shiro hummed in response and threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, the action helping to ground Keith back into the present, drawing him out. He squeezed at Shiro’s pecs once more before peeking up, a content smile on his features.“Hey,” he whispered, snuggling a little closer. Shiro glanced down at him, amusement in his eyes, his fingers going still in Keith’s hair.“Hey yourself,” he murmured back, turning his head and pressing a featherlight kiss against Keith’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”





	Leads in Other People's Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow my Twitter, you've seen a lot of this chapter already (and thank you to everyone who followed along and encouraged me as I was posting it there). This all started out as me wanting to write friends-with-benefits Sheith, which cascaded into mutual pining, which then cascaded further into figuring out a full timeline and backstory for things, and now we're here. So please, join me on the start of this adventure with these two oblivious idiots.

Keith hummed to himself as he added a few spices to the pan, stirring the vegetables to coat them. He smiled when he heard the front door close, not bothering to look as footfalls drew closer, already knowing it was Shiro, just getting in from work. “Hey, welcome home. Din–” His words cut off as a hand grabbed his hip and another grasped his throat. He barely seemed to react, calmly setting his spoon aside and turning off the burners before nodding slightly, gasping out a quiet, “Okay.” The hand around his throat tightened briefly before releasing.

He let Shiro turn him, twining his arms around Shiro’s neck to accept a kiss – if it could be called that, with the way Shiro seemed intent on conquering his mouth. Keith relented, allowing Shiro to do as he pleased. This was something he knew, after all. It was how things were.

The fact that Shiro hadn’t even said anything before starting told Keith it had been an especially trying day. The thought sent a thrill through him, one he used to try to clamp down on. He didn’t try to anymore; he’d long since accepted his own desires for what they were. He didn’t try to fight as Shiro manhandled him, didn’t push against him as Shiro forced him to his knees. He sank easily, head tilted up just slightly, mouth falling open as Shiro unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

He waited patiently as Shiro revealed himself, ready to be used. He suppressed a shudder, moaning softly as Shiro traced his lips once, twice with the head of his cock before sliding into Keith’s mouth. He was used to this, too; four years of going to each other like this had given him plenty of experience on how best to swallow Shiro’s cock.

Fingers tangled into his hair in what he could have almost mistaken as a gentle pet at first, before Shiro tightened his grip and tugged hard. Keith whimpered around him, quickly dissolving into another moan when Shiro pulled his hair again. He loved when Shiro did that. “Just like that, Keith. Good.” He whimpered again at Shiro’s words, but once more it cut off into a deep moan as Shiro angled one foot enough to lightly press against Keith’s crotch; Keith absently noted Shiro still hand his shoes on, knew that meant this was to torment him. He didn’t get to dwell on it as Shiro’s grip on his hair tightened again, the only warning before Shiro began fucking into his mouth. He couldn’t stop his noises as he sank into the pleasure of being used, little moans and whimpers escaping his throat, choked off by Shiro’s cock. He forcibly kept his hands down; he hadn’t been given permission to use them, not even to stabilize himself as Shiro continued his brutal pace.

“Slut. You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” Shiro punctuated the words by applying more pressure against Keith’s trapped cock. Keith could only moan in response. He couldn’t deny it, especially with how he knew he must look, his lips stretched around Shiro’s cock, a mix of drool and pre dripping out of his mouth with Shiro’s every thrust. “All you ever need is the barest hint and you’re on your knees.”

Keith hummed in agreement; it wasn't exactly a mistaken assessment, after all. They'd talked about it a few times, the way Keith so happily gave himself to Shiro at the drop of a hat, how easily he let himself be put into any position. It benefited both of them, really.

He lost track of time there; he always did, but that didn't matter, not really. His eyes widened when Shiro's fingers tightened in his hair again before he came. He held Keith's head in place for a few moments longer before pulling out, watching Keith appraisingly. Keith looked up at Shiro as well, mouth still open. He knew he looked like a desperate whore with Shiro's cum still on his tongue, but that wasn't anything new, either. He waited there, his gaze not leaving Shiro's, until Shiro pet him again. “Good boy. Go ahead and swallow.”

Keith’s eyes fell closed again as he closed his mouth to swallow with a pleasured moan like he’d just tasted an exquisite meal, his tongue peaking out after a moment to lick his lips clean as well. He heard a soft hum of approval from Shiro, knew the older man was nodding slightly, before he felt himself being helped up from the floor. Shiro held him steady as he blinked his eyes open, looking at him in an appraising way Keith had come to associate with Shiro checking in on him. He nodded slightly and was handed a glass of water smiling when Shiro took the nearby cloth and wiped Keith’s face clean.

“Thanks,” he managed to rasp out, taking a sip of water right after. Shiro’s gaze seemed to soften as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“I should be the one thanking you.” But Keith shook his head, turning away to face the stove again and resume cooking.

He didn’t have to say he knew Shiro had needed it. He didn’t even need to say anything at all, really, but he casually commented, “I’d ask how your day was, but I already know now.” That earned him a slap on his ass as Shiro laughed and muttered that he was a brat. Keith chuckled as well, his attention on their meal, but he offered lightly, “You can do more if you want.” He didn’t miss Shiro’s sharp intake of breath. Hands were on his hips again in moments, squeezing lightly in warning.

“Oh, I intend to do a lot tonight. But after dinner.”

“Did you want to eat off me again tonight?”

There was a pause as Shiro seemed to consider the question, fingers flexing at Keith’s hips as he stepped closer, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. But he shook his head moments later. “Tempting. But not tonight.”

Keith nodded, breathing out a quiet, “Okay.” He kept his attention on his cooking still, but after a while, he realized how restrictive this particular position was and nudged Shiro with his elbow. “Come on, you’re going to make me burn the food,” he said good-naturally.

Shiro responded by holding him tighter, hands sliding against him as he brought his arms around Keith’s waist, grumbling something under his breath. Keith was sure he’d see his best friend smirking if he were to turn his head. “I thought you were used to working with limitations.”

“And I’m pretty sure providing you edible food was part of our arrangement,” Keith retorted, his comment still light as he reached one hand up and poked Shiro’s nose with his index finger. He smiled at Shiro’s acquiescing hum. “Come on. You can use me all you want later.”

Shiro’s hands trailed along his body again as he stepped back; Keith couldn’t suppress the shiver or the way he pressed back at the hand that squeezed his ass before Shiro broke contact. “I’m going to hold you do that.” The words were dark, a promise of what was to come.

Keith let out a breathless laugh, a thrill sparking down his spine in anticipation. “You always do.”

“And you never mind.”

“And I never mind,” Keith repeated agreeably, a moan escaping him as Shiro caressed his ass. “I look forward to it, Sir.” He always looked forward to it.

“Brat.” Shiro brought his left hand to Keith’s cheek, caressing lightly before pressing his thumb to Keith’s lips, dragging down just enough to force them to part. “Here I was going to be generous tonight. But I guess I’ll take my fill of you and you won’t be allowed to come.” Keith’s breath caught, betraying his thoughts of just how much he enjoyed that particular command, of proving he could do exactly as Shiro demanded. “Fuck you every way I want, then leave you unsatisfied,” Shiro whispered darkly into his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

“I’m always satisfied as long as you come, Sir,” Keith responded automatically, unable to stop himself. It was a trained response, but it wasn’t exactly a lie. He enjoyed helping Shiro like this, being Shiro’s release. Most times, his greatest pleasure was simply being used.

Shiro hummed faintly before letting his hand fall, quickly turning off the burner again and turning Keith, one hand held on the small of his back as he spoke firmly, “Keith.”

That jolted Keith and he blinked a few times, staring up at Shiro as things clicked together. “S-sorry.”

Shiro shook his head slightly. “It’s my fault. I always forget how easily you get into your space.” It hadn’t always been that way, although it was certainly true lately. But Shiro’s hand on his back grounded him, kept him there. “Stay with me for now, and then later, you can…”

He didn’t need to finish; Keith nodded and rested his head against Shiro’s chest for a moment, reorienting himself. It wasn’t really a problem, normally. When they were together, he could trust Shiro to hold him together, to take care of him, so he could drift into his headspace. If Keith was honest, he trusted Shiro enough that he wouldn’t be concerned if he was like that all the time when they were alone. He knew Shiro would bring him back if necessary. But Shiro was asking Keith to stay with him, so he would. It meant Shiro wanted his friend for now.

After a few more moments, Keith pulled back, smiling up at Shiro. “I’m good, I’m good. Thanks, Shiro.” He patted Shiro’s bicep once before turning away, portioning out the different parts of their dinner onto two plates. “Go sit down, I’ll bring your plate to you.”

Dinner was such a simple thing. They sat facing each other at the table, talking about the day. Keith frowned every time Shiro very clearly cut himself off when he’d start talking about something at work; it was obvious whatever it was had been the cause of his stress that day. What Keith didn’t notice was the way Shiro gripped his glass a bit too tight when Keith mentioned a customer who had hit on him that day and refused to take no for an answer. There was something chilling in the way Shiro said the guy needed to learn to take a hint. Keith laughed it off, though, shaking his head and saying it’s not like the guy was his type. Truthfully, he was pretty sure the guy had only been flirting to try to get a discount, anyway, and that had failed pretty badly for him. Shiro was quiet, contemplative, in response.

Still, it was nice, bantering and sharing jokes over a warm meal, talking things out. Keith didn’t say anything when Shiro stole from his plate; he never did, since that was something that just happened between them and he was more than happy to give Shiro anything.

After, Keith gathered their plates, taking them into the kitchen to wash them along with the pans he’d used. He’d nearly finished by the time Shiro came to check on him – to hurry him along, Keith knew from experience. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Keith’s every move.

"Almost," Keith remarked calmly and quietly before Shiro could say anything, not looking up from what he was doing. He felt Shiro's gaze on him still, the imagined weight of it hurrying his movements. He smiled when Shiro came up behind him, hands on Keith's hips again. Keith didn't fight as Shiro tugged him back as soon as he turned off the tap, practically a doll in Shiro's hands. He let Shiro guide him to the couch, thinking momentarily it almost seemed like a simple evening between friends. Maybe he'd misjudged and that was what Shiro needed.

They sat together, each relaxing back against the couch. Keith simply watched as Shiro grabbed the remote, stretching a bit to get more comfortable. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the movie his friend picked for the night. “Days of Thunder? I thought you didn’t like it…”

Shiro shrugged, but his lips turned up in the ghost of a smirk; Keith felt a chill shooting down his spine. “We watched my favorite last time, so I figured we’d go with one of yours instead.”

“I don’t mind watching your pick again,” Keith insisted, the response automatic for him. It was true he had a soft spot for this movie just as it was true Shiro didn’t like it much, even if he’d endured watching it dozens of times for Keith’s sake in the time they’d known each other, especially after learning it was a way for Keith to connect to memories of his father. Nearly eight years since Keith had told him and Shiro still remembered that, still made it a point to do things like watching a movie he didn’t like just for Keith’s sake. Keith watched as Shiro shook his head and tugged him back, a silent command to drop the argument and just accept the gesture.

Keith was touched, but he was so lost in thought about it that he didn’t realize Shiro hadn’t actually started the movie yet. He was jolted back to reality when Shiro tugged him closer, something familiar in his eyes. Keith’s eyes widened as he recognized it before he nodded. Shiro yanked him closer still, the action rough and meant to throw Keith off-balance. Keith let it happen; he always let it happen. He sighed softly as Shiro leaned in and bit at his neck before sucking at the skin, inelegant but focused. It was hurried, intent to brand him obvious. It would quickly blossom into the fresh bruise of a love bite, joining others scattered across Keith’s body. Shiro often marveled at how quickly Keith’s skin seemed to bruise under his attention, especially once he’d found the exact amount of pressure to draw out new marks.

Keith sighed out a soft “yes,” tilting his head just enough to allow Shiro more access. He felt Shiro's hands sliding down his body, making quick work of removing Keith's pants and boxer briefs. From experience, Keith knew they had been thrown haphazardly somewhere on the floor.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy this,” Shiro murmured darkly just as Keith felt one finger enter him. He relaxed almost immediately, falling against Shiro's body, part of him drifting as he heard a low chuckle, felt it vibrate through him from where his head had fallen on Shiro's chest. All Keith had to do was relax, let Shiro take over, let Shiro take whatever he wanted, whatever he needed. He hummed, pressing back against the finger inside of him, obediently assisting Shiro in preparing him as best he could. He was rewarded by Shiro sliding a second finger in.

That earned a small whimper from Keith as he rolled his hips desperately, searching for more. He pressed his face against Shiro's chest, rubbing his cheek against Shiro's shirt before peeking up at him, eyes pleading. “Sir…” He was silenced by Shiro raising an eyebrow at him. Keith shuddered, bringing his arms up just enough so they were trapped between his own chest and Shiro’s, fingers clutching at the fabric of Shiro’s shirt as Shiro’s fingers continued twisting and thrusting into him, but everything stopped as soon as he grabbed on.

“Funny, I don’t recall saying you could hold onto anything.” The words were cold, dispassionate, and Keith gasped. Be knew he’d made a grievous error. It was true, he hadn’t been given permission to move his arms or hold on. He had to act quickly, to fix his mistake.

“I-I didn’t… I-I’m sorry, Sir, it was–” It was too late, even as Keith began babbling his apology. Shiro had already removed his fingers from Keith’s ass, and Keith could see him reaching for something. He knew what would happen. “N-no…! Please, I didn’t mean to, Sir!” His pleas fell on deaf ears, however, and Keith’s arms were roughly yanked from between their bodies, twisted instead behind his back. He didn’t move them from where Shiro positioned them, eyes closing as shame washed over him. He’d disobeyed. He deserved this. He shuddered as Shiro’s fingers danced along his spine briefly, taking a shaky breath before whispering, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

One of Shiro’s hands – his left hand, Keith noted – pet his hair. “I know,” Shiro murmured, tone patient and almost kind. Keith found himself peeking up. “I’m not mad at you. But you want to be good for me, don’t you, Keith?” Keith nodded eagerly, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s chest. That earned him another few strokes of Shiro’s fingers through his hair. “This will help you, then. You always look your best like this.”

His breath caught as he felt the metal of Shiro’s right hand close around his arms in a brief hint. He barely had time to catch on when Shiro’s hand left his head just moments before he felt something begin to wrap around his arms. Rope, he realized, his eyes falling closed. He stayed still, quiet and relaxed as Shiro continued to tie his arms wrist-to-elbow. It was restrictive, but Keith felt relief flooding him even as a thrill passed through his body. Shiro enjoyed tying Keith up in every way he could think of, and Keith loved giving him that control.

“There,” Shiro commented as he finished tying Keith’s arms, his right hand moving to Keith’s ass and squeezing, chuckling when Keith squeaked. “Now you’ll be good for me.” Keith nodded enthusiastically to say that he could be very good for Shiro, earning a couple pats on his ass. Keith took a couple gasping, steadying breaths, anticipating Shiro’s fingers entering him again. Instead, Shiro shifted beneath him, lips pressing a kiss to his ear before he asked, “Color?”

It took a few moments for Keith to regain himself, but Shiro waited patiently. “Green.”

There was another pause – Keith knew from experience that Shiro was looking him over, assessing him to verify – before he heard a calm, “Okay.” He felt Shiro doing something, but with his current position, he couldn’t see what it was. That, he was certain, was by design. He knew moments later, anyway, when slick fingers slid into him again: Shiro had been getting more lube to continue. Keith let himself drift, whimpering and pressing back into Shiro’s fingers, lost in sensation. He wanted this so desperately – wanted to please Shiro, to help him.

He lost track of just what was happening to him; he didn’t really need to know the specifics, he told himself. Only Shiro needed to know. Shiro would take care of everything. Shiro was everything. He just had to please Shiro. That was all that mattered, all that ever mattered.

He was surprised when Shiro’s fingers left him suddenly, his eyes going wide. But Shiro shushed him, sending his world spinning as he lifted Keith, turning him so he sat with his back to Shiro’s chest, his tied arms trapped between them. He squirmed a bit, whimpering softly. He wanted to be filled again, wanted Shiro’s fingers inside of him. But Shiro was doing… something. Even like this, Keith couldn’t tell what it was. He tried to look down, but he couldn’t see much with how his back arched just so to accommodate his arms’ restricted position. He relied on feeling alone and he began to guess at it. With the way Shiro’s arms moved, he was stroking himself, coating himself with lube. Keith took a shuddering breath of relief, settling back. “Sir, please…” he breathed out, and he felt a smile against the back of his neck.

That was Keith’s only warning as Shiro’s right arm wrapped around Keith’s waist to lift him slightly while Shiro positioned himself with his left hand, guiding his cock into Keith’s waiting hole. Keith let out a breathy, stuttering moan as Shiro slid inside, unrelenting. It was one smooth motion until Keith was seated fully on Shiro’s cock. He whimpered, thighs quaking as Shiro slid his hands along the bare skin, holding Keith’s legs spread. They stayed like that for a few moments before Shiro settled back, one hand reaching for the remote again.

Keith’s eyes widened and he stared at Shiro’s hand, uncomprehending. “S-Sir…?” All he received was an amused, inquisitive hum as Shiro pressed play to start the movie. Keith swallowed thickly a few times, trying desperately to calm his breathing as realization washed over him. He would be trapped like this – seated on Shiro’s thick, hard cock and unable to move himself – for the duration of the movie. He felt Shiro’s grin against the back of his neck again just moments before Shiro bit him again in time with his right hand sliding under Keith’s shirt. Metal fingers pinched and tugged at Keith’s left nipple, causing him to gasp and squirm, but Shiro’s left hand returned to Keith’s thigh and hitched it up further in warning.

“Quiet. Didn’t you want to watch the movie?” There was humor in Shiro’s voice. Keith bit back a whine, taking several shaky, shuddering breaths while attempting to do as he was told and quiet down. He leaned against Shiro, his head tipping back and his eyes falling closed as sensation overwhelmed him from the feel of Shiro’s dick and from Shiro’s fingers absently toying with him. “Watch the movie,” Shiro ordered him again, firmer this time but still with a hint of humor lacing his words. “It’s one of your favorites, isn’t it?” Keith squirmed in Shiro’s lap, eliciting a sharp gasp at how the motion shifted how Shiro was settled inside of him. That earned him a slap on his left thigh and a sharp tug on the nipple Shiro still held between his fingers; he let out a strangled cry that broke into a desperate moan when Shiro rolled his hips once. He was at Shiro’s mercy. He had to – wanted to – obey Shiro’s command.

He gulped in a few steadying breaths and managed to turn his unseeing gaze toward the television, unable to focus on anything aside from what he felt. He was rewarded with Shiro releasing his nipple and soothingly running the thumb of his prosthetic over it instead. A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Keith felt Shiro’s lips turn up into a smile before he nudged at Keith’s head, silently urging him to tilt it slightly. He did, of course, and he relaxed as best as he could. Even if he wasn’t truly watching, Shiro seemed satisfied.

He was never allowed to relax for long. Every so often, metal fingers would toy with one of his nipples, a metal palm would smooth over his chest, teeth and lips would close around the shell of his ears, or a flesh hand would stroke his thigh, dangerously close to his erection. It was all accompanied by two, three calculated rolls of Shiro’s hips, forcing his cock to press deeper into Keith’s body briefly, dragging so close to where it would drive Keith over the edge of insanity. It was done as a reminder of his predicament, stealing his attention away. It was the sweetest torture, especially with his arms restrained, preventing him from holding on. Shiro knew it, too, of course. He always knew, and he purposefully drew out every gasp, whimper, whine, and moan from Keith’s throat. His humored reprimands added to the thrill.

“Look at you,” Shiro murmured into his ear as his left hand ghosted near Keith’s cock, another perfectly sinful roll of his hips accompanying the touch; Keith whined again. “This is why we can’t go out to a movie, Keith. You don’t know how to stay quiet through it.”

Keith whimpered, but he cut off when Shiro tugged at his nipple again. He’d lost track of time, couldn’t possibly say if he’d been on Shiro’s cock for ten minutes or ninety, it all blurred together. “Please please please please…” he breathed. “Please fuck me, Sir.”

Shiro shushed him, left hand squeezing Keith’s thigh in warning. “We’re watching a movie. Keep it down, Keith.” He couldn’t stop himself from squirming this time, though, a breathy, keening whine tearing from his throat. Shiro’s right arm shifted down, settling around his waist. It was grounding, drawing his attention to the line where metal met flesh, where Shiro held him securely. Everything else stopped; he was held perfectly still against Shiro. It brought him just enough clarity to truly focus on Shiro’s words as he checked in again. “Keith. Color?”

He took a few breaths, trying to reorient himself enough to answer. He closed his eyes as he panted. “Green.”

“Are you sure?” It wasn’t asked to cast doubt on Keith’s words, but to confirm. Shiro’s right arm tightened around him reassuringly. Keith opened his eyes to look down.

He kept his gaze on where he knew Shiro held him, drawing a few more panted breaths before nodding and reiterating, “Green.” He felt Shiro nod against him, still holding him for a few moments longer.

“Okay.” The word sounded so reverent, murmured with care against Keith’s ear. It was followed by Shiro’s palm gliding up along Keith’s stomach and chest, applying enough pressure once there to push Keith back against Shiro’s body. “Good boy.” The words were harder now, but the praise shot through Keith’s body. He relaxed instantly, pliant against Shiro.

It felt like he was floating again. He liked that feeling, really, but perhaps only because he knew he was tethered to Shiro. Metal fingers found one of Keith’s nipples again, rolling it between thumb and forefinger at the same time as teeth nipped at the shell of his ear.

He whimpered again when Shiro rolled his hips forcing his attention to the cock held inside of him. It felt good, it felt perfect. Keith was sure every nerve in his body sang with the sensation. He felt it rolling over him in waves radiating from where Shiro was inside him. He thought maybe this is what he was always meant to be, and he thought he would be perfectly happy with that for the rest of eternity as long as he could be of use to Shiro.

His thoughts were disrupted when Shiro’s hands left him, though. His eyes searched wildly, unfocused. Something about the screen seemed different, darker, but determining why felt like it took too much effort. His thoughts were cut short again when he felt a brief tug at the ropes around his arms before they loosened, unraveling. His arms fell to his sides like dead weight.

Shiro was offering gentle, shushing sounds into his ear. Keith hummed faintly as he drowsily fell back against Shiro, safe and secure in the other man’s arms. A questioning whine left him when he felt himself being lifted off Shiro, though. He didn’t want that. He wanted to stay. Another gentle shush from Shiro quieted him, helped him settle again and drained the fight from Keith’s body even if he felt alternately too heavy and too loose to actually struggle against the loss of Shiro’s cock inside of him. “It’s okay, Keith. It’s okay. You did so well.”

He made a soft sound of protest as he felt Shiro turn him, but there was another shush to quiet him. Shiro’s hands took hold of Keith’s, drawing the uncooperative limbs over Shiro’s shoulders and letting them rest there. He cradled Keith in his arms, standing while holding him.

“You did so well, Keith,” he repeated, his words gentle, coaxing. Keith wanted to preen at the echoed praise. “I’m proud of you. And now, I’m going to reward you.” Keith’s eyes widened and a gasp escaped him at those words. He smiled and rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Sir.” He had to remember his manners, after all. Shiro was choosing to reward him, so he had to show his gratitude for that consideration. He hummed, drifting as Shiro carried him to one of the bedrooms – to Shiro’s bedroom, Keith recognized absently. He was laid gently on the bed, Shiro quickly looming over him and capturing Keith’s lips in a deep, filthy kiss that mimicked the ways Shiro would conquer Keith’s willing body. Hands pressed palm-down against Keith’s stomach, sliding up along his torso and under his shirt. Shiro didn’t simply stop there, however, pulling away from their kiss to slide the well-worn black t-shirt off Keith’s body, tossing it behind him onto the floor. Keith shivered in anticipation, his breath catching in his throat as Shiro looked down at him hungrily.

“I think,” Shiro began, staring down at Keith with gray eyes darkened by lust, “I’ll reward you by fucking you until I’m satisfied.” The words held a chilling promise. Keith was already wound up, strung tight from staying seated on Shiro for so long. But he knew Shiro’s stamina. He knew exactly what it could mean for Shiro to have his way with him until he was finally satisfied, knew it spelled a long night for him because Shiro would continue to play with him even after coming. Shiro would take him apart completely, all as his reward for obedience.

The thought of it was perfect. He wanted it so badly, loved when Shiro unraveled him so thoroughly. He couldn’t stop himself from hissing out a delighted “yes,” gaze glued to Shiro as the older man smirked down at him and began to undress, efficient and inelegant. Distantly, Keith knew that meant Shiro was impatient for this as well, but the thought didn’t stick with him. It was unimportant. All that mattered right then was Shiro’s pleasure, and Keith’s only purpose was to see to it. He watched with rapt attention as Shiro stroked himself. He wanted that cock inside of him again, wanted Shiro to slam into him, rough and fast. He wanted Shiro to use him without any regard to Keith’s pleasure, for Shiro to take everything he desired. He could be good for Shiro. He could be so good, a perfect doll to help Shiro release.

Keith’s legs fell open as he watched Shiro continue to spread more lube onto himself. “My desperate little whore.” Shiro’s voice sounded oddly fond despite the degrading words. His body covered Keith’s again as he positioned the head of his cock at Keith’s entrance, teasing him. Keith whimpered, squirming in a futile attempt to feel Shiro breach him. “You were made for this.”

Keith gasped, needy little sounds falling from his open mouth as his head tipped back and his eyes fluttered closed. “Yes… yes…! I-I was made to take your cock, Sir.”

“Oh?” Keith could hear the self-satisfied smirk in Shiro’s tone. It was punctuated by Shiro pressing the head of his cock against Keith’s abused hole again to tease him once more. “Just my cock, is it? I like the sound of that.” Keith’s eyes shot open as Shiro pressed into him. Just the head, not enough to do anything for Keith other than drive him crazy with wanting. Shiro chuckled, leaning in to nip at Keith’s clavicle, enjoying the way Keith panted desperately beneath him. “My own personal cumdump.” The words had no right sounding so affectionate.

They had no right sounding like an endearment, but somehow they did and Keith happily, eagerly agreed with Shiro’s commentary, gasping out an enthusiastic litany of “yes yes yes.” Shiro laughed again, kissing Keith’s lips, stroking Keith’s hair with his free hand.

“Good.” Keith preened, leaning into Shiro’s petting. He was taken off-guard, eyes wide and jaw slack in a silent scream, when Shiro suddenly slammed into him in one swift motion, fully embedded in Keith’s body. “Maybe I’ll let you come after all, since you’re such a good slut.”

Keith wanted to agree, wanted to affirm Shiro’s words with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, but the instant he opened his mouth, speech was stolen from him. Shiro had waited for the exact moment to pull nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, hard and punishing. A strangled noise escaped him, choked off when Shiro repeated the motion. Keith’s body bounced on the bed, pushed further and further up toward the headboard with each powerful thrust into his body. It felt amazing. He loved every single moment of it, craving more.

Shiro knew, of course. He always knew when Keith wanted more. Keith had learned over the past few years that Shiro watched him very carefully when they were like this and knew exactly how to read him. So he wasn’t surprised when Shiro’s left hand wrapped around his cock. He wasn’t surprised when he felt Shiro stroking him in time with those deep, powerful thrusts or when he felt Shiro’s right hand grab his hip to force Keith to meet each thrust even harder. Something inside of him thrilled at that, at knowing he’d feel this one for a while. But it was so much, too much. If this kept going, there was no way Keith could last. He looked at Shiro with desperation, tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t form words, his tongue too clumsy in his mouth and his brain unable to send the proper signals. He had to hold back, he thought desperately. Shiro hadn’t given permission yet, so he had to hold back. He had to, but he couldn’t. He was there, he was right there, right on the edge…

He was right there on the edge, and then suddenly he wasn’t, like it had been cut from him.

He felt it, of course, the unforgiving grip Shiro had at the base of his cock, cutting off his orgasm just before he came. The relentless thrusts continued, driving him into the bed. Keith stared up at Shiro with wide eyes, pleading with gasping breaths and half-formed words. Shiro looked down at him, eyes calculating as he slowed his movements. He didn’t stop, each thrust still powerful enough to push Keith against the mattress, to feel it through his entire being, but slow enough that Keith was acutely aware of every time Shiro’s cock moved in him.

“Oh? Are you such a needy slut that you can’t even wait for permission?” Shiro punctuated the question with another thrust and Keith shook his head quickly, desperate to show he could be good, to show he would be good. “Weren’t you saying before you’re satisfied if I am?” Keith nodded quickly, biting at his lip and squirming; his reward was another snap of Shiro’s hips, driving his cock deep into Keith’s ass once again. Keith arched his back in response, gasping for air. “Well, then. Let’s see how long you can hold back for me.”

That was Keith’s only warning as Shiro resumed the fast, brutal pace, his left hand stroking Keith’s cock again. Strangled noises left Keith’s lips as he arched his back again. He tried to grab onto the sheets to brace himself, but he couldn’t, his arms leaden and uncooperative. He was helpless under Shiro’s touch. He felt his orgasm about to spill from him again, tried to form the words to beg Shiro to allow it, but he never had the chance. With a choked cry, he threw his head back just as Shiro’s grip tightened at his base once more.

Keith whined with distress and agony, but Shiro shushed him soothingly, his left hand leaving Keith’s cock and instead trailing up Keith’s body. He caressed Keith’s cheek, pet Keith’s hair briefly, and some distant part of Keith’s mind knew he’d left a mix of lube and pre behind. The thought didn’t stay with him, though, fluttering away, unimportant to Keith right then. He whined again, nuzzling into Shiro’s hand instinctively, and Shiro smiled down at him. It was such a stark contrast to the motion of his hips snapping forward to fuck into Keith’s body.

Shiro leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Keith’s mouth. “I know what you need.” The words were murmured almost reverently against Keith’s lips before he drew back with a wicked grin, his left hand trailing down to Keith’s throat as his right grasped Keith’s cock in a tight grip. Keith’s eyes widened as he realized what Shiro meant to do. There was no concern in his gaze, however, only trust. Shiro knew the exact amount of pressure to apply with his prosthetic to avoid causing harm, just as he knew the pressure to use when closing a hand around Keith’s throat.

Keith nodded slightly as Shiro watched him, earning a look of pride. The hand left his throat, however, and instead moved to Keith’s right wrist, shaking his arm to help with his blood flow, to help Keith regain some feeling and mobility there. He’d need it, just in case.

Shiro’s hand returned to Keith’s throat after that, his gaze catching Keith’s. Absently, Keith realized Shiro had stopped thrusting into him and knew it was to command his full attention. Calmly, Shiro asked, “Okay?” Keith raised his right arm a little to test, nodding.

“Green.”

Shiro nodded slightly, leaning in to press another kiss to Keith’s lips, still reverent. It was always like that in the moments before, all to help Keith relax. His breathing calmed, but Shiro waited several beats longer to give him the chance to take in enough air. After one particularly deep, steady breath, Shiro’s left hand slid up just slightly, tightening around Keith’s neck and restricting his airway. Momentary fear passed through Keith before the thrill overwhelmed him. He wriggled his hips slightly and Shiro thrust into him again. Again and again, with strong, languid thrusts, Shiro continued to have his way with Keith’s body.

“That’s it,” he praised, some amount of awe laced into his voice. “That’s good, Keith. You feel so much better like this.” The fingers of Shiro’s left hand twitched tighter briefly. “So tight. So good.” As he tipped forward to growl those words into Keith’s ear, he pressed in fully again as he came deep inside Keith’s body. He rolled his hips, rocking into Keith with short, stuttering thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, releasing Keith’s throat after.

Keith gasped, gulping in air as he pressed against Shiro, trying to feel more. He wanted to beg Shiro to bring his hand back, wanting the thrill again, but he realized why Shiro had pulled back when his right hand began stroking Keith’s cock, twisting as he reached the head.

“You did so well. You were so good for me, Keith.” Keith’s back arched as he tried to get closer to Shiro’s touch, tried to get more. He didn’t stop this time, didn’t tighten his hold. “That’s it. You’ve earned your reward. Come for me, Keith.” There was nothing stopping him.

As his orgasm overcame him, Shiro released Keith’s cock, leaving him to splatter himself with cum without further stimulation. It was frustrating, something of an empty release as Shiro intended. He collapsed onto the sheets, spent and worn, every bit of him oversensitive.

He drifted again, losing track of time. Distantly, he was sure he felt Shiro pull out of him, knew he felt Shiro’s hands running over his body as the older man checked on him. He thought maybe Shiro was saying something to him but he couldn’t be sure. He just wanted to lay there.

He felt Shiro press a kiss to his temple before turning Keith’s head so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Hey. There you are.” Keith managed a small smile in response, not quite ready to talk yet. Shiro knew not to press it, instead telling him, “I’ll be right back, okay?” He didn’t pull away until Keith had nodded slightly in response, and then he was gone. Keith felt like he was floating again, adrift in a timeless void, unsure of if mere seconds passed or if it was minutes. He thought it had to be minutes when he heard Shiro set something down.

He whined softly when he felt something rubbing against him, soft and wet but oddly scratchy against his oversensitive skin. Shiro shushed him gently, murmuring, “It’s alright, Keith. You’re alright. Let’s just get you cleaned up and then it’ll be all better.” It took a moment before Keith nodded pathetically, squirming enough to shift closer to Shiro while his friend ran what he now understood was a damp towel over his body, cleaning him off. After, Shiro pulled Keith on top of himself, helping the smaller man curl up.

Keith hummed while he settled, his head resting against Shiro’s shoulder and his eyes fluttering closed again. He ran his right hand over Shiro’s chest, lightly squeezing at firm pecs and earning a soft chuckle. Something about doing that always soothed Keith after intense sessions. Shiro hummed in response and threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, the action helping to ground Keith back into the present, drawing him out. He squeezed at Shiro’s pecs once more before peeking up, a content smile on his features.

“Hey,” he whispered, snuggling a little closer. Shiro glanced down at him, amusement in his eyes, his fingers going still in Keith’s hair.

“Hey yourself,” he murmured back, turning his head and pressing a featherlight kiss against Keith’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Keith took a moment to think about it, then nodded as he settled on an answer. “Good. I feel good.” He rested against Shiro’s shoulder again, still smiling. He felt loose in ways he once might have never imagined, and he was regaining his grasp on himself steadily. Shiro knew just how to draw him out after they played like this, taking it slowly to ensure Keith was alright. It was reassuring. It was part of why Keith trusted him so much. That thought made Keith smile as he watched Shiro reach for something, pressing it against Keith’s lips.

He parted them immediately, humming when a piece of chocolate was pressed against his tongue. He accepted another couple pieces after that as well, then let Shiro help him sit up so he could take a few sips of water. They were quiet throughout, simply enjoying the closeness.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Keith managed to bring his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, snuggling against him while held securely in his best friend’s lap. “Thank you.”

Shiro snorted softly, shaking his head. “No. Thank _you_, Keith. I needed that.”

Keith hummed quizzically, rubbing his face against Shiro’s neck. “That bad, huh?” He smiled when Shiro groaned at the question and flopped back onto the bed, Keith still held securely in his arms.

“Meetings with investors are the worst. They go on forever and never listen.”

“You’d think they’d realize you know exactly what you’re talking about by now,” Keith mused, rubbing his face against Shiro’s neck again both to soothe his own need for contact right then and to console his friend. Shiro made a soft sound of agreement, petting Keith gently. Encouraged, Keith continued. “I mean, you _only_ have first-hand experience with the products they’re investing in _and_ you’re the one who came up with a lot of the improvements.” He couldn’t keep the annoyed, pouty tone out of his voice; he hated when people underestimated Shiro.

Shiro gave a short laugh, however, asking sarcastically, “First-hand? _Really_?” Keith thumped one hand against Shiro’s chest, looking up and sticking his tongue out at his friend, causing Shiro to laugh again. He scratched Keith’s scalp appreciatively, though. “Thanks, though.”

Keith shook his head and subconsciously leaned into Shiro’s touch. “One day they’ll realize how smart you are and stop being assholes about it, Shiro.”

Shiro looked down at him, bemused. “Yeah, one day. And until then, you’ll just have to get the benefits of all my frustration.”

Keith was quiet for a few moments, letting the comment wash over him. It sounded appealing; he was perfectly happy to keep their arrangement forever, truth be told. After all, he’d played the part of Shiro’s stress relief fuckdoll for nearly four years already. The problem was, he was certain their current situation had an expiration date, one that would likely be much different from when the investors at the high-end tech and robotics firm Shiro worked for would finally recognize his ability, no matter what Keith wanted. He knew he was only a stand-in until Shiro found someone he truly wanted. He didn’t say that, though. He didn’t want to force Shiro to scramble to come up with with empty platitudes and reassurances that Keith would find someone, too. So he smiled and said, “Yeah, until then.”

Silence overtook them again as Shiro seemed to study him while his fingers traced indeterminate patterns into Keith’s skin. Keith looked away when Shiro’s eyes narrowed slightly, trying to hide his thoughts for a while longer, but that just caused Shiro to squeeze him lightly. “Well, I’m sure something else will turn up to frustrate the hell out of me even if that ever happened. And it’s not like there isn’t plenty of stress with the job even _without_ the investors.“ His tone was lighthearted as he made an overt reference to their arrangement. It was like a private joke, but Keith’s thoughts kept him from laughing along. He didn’t really have to, since Shiro continued. “Besides,” he paused briefly, one hand moving to Keith’s ass to grope him there, “it’d be a shame to keep you from doing what you were made for.”

Keith snorted at that, slapping Shiro’s chest. “Asshole.” There was no heat behind it, of course, and they both started laughing. Keith squirmed as Shiro tried to tickle him, rolling them over so Keith lay beneath him and leading them to an impromptu mock-wrestle of a tickling match. They struggled with each other for a few beats longer before Keith flopped back down in defeat, a few last punched-out laughs escaping him. “Alright, alright, I yield. I yield, Shiro.” He smiled as he heard Shiro’s last several snickers as the other man pushed up to look down at him.

He searched Keith’s face, something like concern overtaking the mirth shining in his eyes. Keith knew what was coming next before Shiro asked haltingly, “Hey. Are we alright?”

Keith reached up to bring his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, tugging him down. “Yeah. We’re alright.” Shiro’s arms wrapped around him, sliding under his body to pull him close, and Keith reveled in the feeling of Shiro’s body pressing down on his for a while longer before lightly nudging at his friend. Shiro took the hint, rolling them over and absently stroking Keith’s hair. He let himself soak in the feeling for a few moments longer before stirring, pulling back from Shiro just a bit. “I should get to bed.”

Shiro’s arms tightened around him, pulling him back down; Keith let out an undignified squawk. “You know, you could always just stay in here.”

“I know.” Keith refused to look at Shiro, refused to let his friend see how tempting that offer really was. He’d love nothing more than to stay by Shiro’s side through the night, curled up with him as they slept. But that would be too much for him; he’d never come back from it. So instead, he forced a smile. “But I can make it back to my room.”

Shiro didn’t answer right away, but then he shifted his hold on Keith, almost like he was getting ready to lift Keith up. “Want me to carry you?” Keith gave him a withering glare.

“I think I’ve got it handled.”

Keith extracted himself from Shiro’s hold, scrunching his nose up when he noticed Shiro watching his every move. Gingerly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, a soft hiss escaping him, but he shivered pleasurably. He loved feeling the remnants of a good fuck. He made his way from Shiro’s room, absently flipping Shiro off when Shiro wolf-whistled after him on his way out and shaking his head fondly at the cackling laughter that echoed after him.

He flopped onto his bed when he made it to his own bedroom, not bothering to get dressed. Instead, he pulled the covers over himself and rubbed his face against his pillow, smiling softly. He still felt good from their session, still felt a little tingly and floaty, and he soaked in that sensation. He let it wash over him anew even as he reflected on everything.

Eight years. He’d known Shiro for eight years and – despite some misgivings and his own attempts to push Shiro away at first to protect himself from the inevitable disappointment of losing someone again – they’d been close almost from the start. Keith had fallen for him easily. He hadn’t said anything about it, of course, and he’d done so well at hiding it, at locking it away. If he was lucky, Shiro would never figure it out. He didn’t know what he’d do if Shiro learned the truth and ended up feeling guilty for not returning those feelings, after all.

And maybe it was selfish, carrying on as they had for the past four years, but Keith wanted to hold onto how things were for as long as he could. It’d been an offhanded, impulsive suggestion at first. The stress from his impending finals, the stress from Shiro’s job and thesis…

Keith had just wanted to help, to get both their minds off of everything for a while. So when he – still a creature of impetuous spontaneity at just barely twenty – had suggested Shiro fuck him to help them both relax, he’d said it with a shrug and a bright laugh. He didn’t think at the time that it’d make his years-long crush worse. Neither of them even thought it’d be more than a one-time thing. But four years later, Keith never wanted it to end.

With a frustrated sigh, he grabbed his pillow, pulling it over his head.

He was an idiot.

* * *

The morning after an extended session with Shiro always felt amazing, Keith thought. Ghosts of sensation continued to tingle through his nerves and across his skin. He hummed, pressing back against imagined weight, caught between sleep and waking. He could feel the slow drag of Shiro’s cock inside of him, each thrust purposeful and all-consuming. He smiled faintly, nuzzling his face into the sheets and shifting his hips, a gasp punching out of him as that only served to increase the pleasure.

Something kept him down, kept him from rolling over. It was a pressure against his spine, just between his shoulder blades, and Keith whined sleepily, scrunching his nose as he instead tried to push back against the ghost of his dream, of his memory. He was perfectly content to stay in that state just before wakefulness if it meant reliving a night of passion. He was startled, however, but something digging into his hip, applying more pressure, forcing his ass up just a hair further. The position changed _something_ and Keith gasped again, suddenly feeling more vividly than before.

“Sh-Shiro…?” he inquired blearily, rubbing his face against the sheets again before blinking his eyes open, trying to get the sleep out of them. He heard short, panting breaths from behind him just before another languid thrust. He shivered, pressing back almost instantly. Shiro didn’t do this often – their schedules rarely matched up well enough for the opportunity since Keith usually worked early shifts or, if he didn’t, he tended to sleep in while Shiro had to get to work – but it was always on the table ever since Shiro had expressed some interest in the possibility. Of course it had been; Keith was willing to try nearly anything Shiro wanted, after all, and the idea hadn’t exactly been unappealing for him, either. And, if Keith was honest, he definitely wished this was a more frequent occurrence. It was the best kind of wake-up call.

Still, if he’d chosen to take Keith while he was still sleeping, it also meant he had some lingering frustration from the day before.

He hummed softly, pressing back to meet another of Shiro’s thrusts with a lazy smile. “If I’d known you wanted to fuck me awake, I would have taken you up on the offer to stay in your bed.” He gasped as Shiro applied more pressure between his shoulders, forcing his face back into the bed even as he gripped Keith’s hip tighter and raised Keith’s ass up higher. Keith groaned as the position caused Shiro to hit his prostate on the next thrust, dazed from the mix of sensation and lingering drowsiness.

The hand on his back slid down Keith’s spine affectionately and appreciatively, shooting sparks of pleasure through Keith’s body. Even without the pressure, Keith didn’t dare raise from the position Shiro had placed him in. “If you’d known, it would have taken the fun out of it,” Shiro murmured, some humor in his tone. His fingers danced over Keith’s spine again and he sighed as he thrust into Keith once more. “You look so pretty like this.” Keith wanted to preen; Shiro was always loose with his compliments in the morning, and he knew for a fact Keith loved seeing his back arched the way it was right then.

Keith’s body felt heavy and uncoordinated in the way it always did just after waking, a natural sort of weightiness immobilizing him. He rode that out, knowing it kept him loose for whatever Shiro had planned for him. It felt good – amazing, really – when he was this pliant while Shiro had his way with him.

His reward was Shiro leaning down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, exactly where he’d held Keith down previously. Keith hummed again, letting his eyes flutter closed as his sleepy, almost dopey smile returned. He felt Shiro’s lips move against his skin, almost like Shiro was whispering something against him, almost like an affectionate confession. Keith couldn’t make out the words, but his sleep-addled mind supplied hopeful possibilities that Keith knew couldn’t possibly be real. Besides, he thought, the more likely conclusion was that Shiro was simply adding more sensations to overwhelm him. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Another kiss met his skin before felt Shiro shift again, chest pressed against Keith’s back so he could whisper into Keith’s ear. “I wonder how many times I’ll have to fuck you today before I’m satisfied,” he mused, something dark yet playful in his words. Keith found himself laughing softly.

“As many times as it takes.”

He tilted his head a little to knock against Shiro’s shoulder, inadvertently giving access to his neck, which Shiro wasted no time in capitalizing on. Lips and teeth closed around the skin at the side of Keith’s neck, marking him again, and Keith hummed once more, rolling his hips as best he could under Shiro’s vice-like grip – he would have bruises for sure, but he didn’t mind. No, he welcomed them instead.

He felt Shiro move just slightly faster, felt his dick drive deeper in, and he sighed dreamily. Keith couldn’t be sure how long Shiro had been going before he’d woken up, and experience told him Shiro wouldn’t answer even if he asked, but he was pretty sure if had been at least long enough that Shiro was nearly finished. His head lolled to the side and he stared absently ahead, bliss written across his features as he let himself be used.

Several quick, powerful thrusts caused him to squeak before Shiro released his hips, grabbing onto his wrists instead and pulling Keith’s arms back. He went willingly, his back arching even further – he absently found himself grateful for the yoga classes he’d decided to start taking several years earlier. He couldn’t dwell on the thought, though, finding it quite forcibly driven from him as Shiro continued to thrust into his willing body before he suddenly released Keith’s arms without warning just as Keith came.

Keith collapsed onto the bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut, confusion overtaking him as Shiro pulled out of him. He may have had difficulty grasping much of what was happening when he’d just been fucked while still rather senseless and when he still hadn’t fully woken, but he was sure Shiro hadn’t finished.

He got his answer moments later, however, when he felt something splatter over his lower back and his ass. He heard Shiro’s heavy, shuddering breaths as he came down from his high and knew the older man was observing the sight of his cum against Keith’s skin. Keith wanted to squirm, but he held himself still to give Shiro what Keith knew he wanted; he always preferred to take in the sight when he came on Keith’s body.

Several moments later, Shiro flopped down onto the bed beside him, eyes trained on the ceiling as he continued to catch his breath. Keith shifted then, rolling onto his side and pressing against Shiro, his lazy smile returning. “Did I ever tell you that you give the _best_ wake-up calls?” Shiro barked out a short guffaw at that, wrapping his left arm around Keith’s waist to pull him closer before slapping his hand onto Keith’s hip. Keith yelped, scrunching his nose up at Shiro.

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Shiro said slyly, only to quickly find himself with a face full of Keith’s pillow. His hand squeezed Keith’s hip in warning, though, and Keith quickly pulled the pillow away, sticking his tongue out when Shiro smirked at him.

They stayed like that, giving Keith the chance to finally wake up for real. When he was ready, he squirmed around, extracting himself from Shiro’s hold and shifting toward the end of the bed to get up. At the questioning sound from behind him, he looked over his shoulder with a fond smile. “I’m going to go get breakfast started.” He heard Shiro’s hum of acknowledgment as he stood and looked around for something to pull on quickly, his eyes falling on one of Shiro’s t-shirts that had been left behind in his room a few nights prior. He shrugged as he picked it up, pulling it on and figuring that would work well enough.

Padding his way to the kitchen, he let his mind drift while gathering ingredients. It was nice, he thought. They both had the day off – he wasn’t exactly sure who he’d managed to please to end up getting a Saturday off, but he wasn’t complaining – which meant a nice, lazy day for them both. The morning sex had certainly done wonders, too, he thought, biting at his lower lip while leveling off a cup of flour.

He’d just finished mixing the batter when he heard Shiro’s footsteps, but they weren’t headed toward the kitchen. Instead, he’d gone back to his own room. Keith smiled fondly to himself when he heard the shower running, shaking his head and focusing again on his task as he moved toward the fridge to pull out some strawberries. If Shiro was going to get cleaned up before coming to breakfast, then that meant he had plenty of time to get things settled properly, at least.

Once he had the strawberries sliced and set aside, he started cooking the pancakes, humming to himself as he worked. He took his time, cooking them perfectly – he’d learned to make them just right through plenty of practice once Shiro had mentioned liking them – and stacking them onto a couple plates. He brought them over to the table as Shiro came out of his room, dressed but hair still damp. Shiro’s expression brightened when he saw what Keith had made for them, gray eyes sparkling and the smile he wore tugging just so at the scar over the bridge of his nose.

Keith turned back to the kitchen to grab the sliced strawberries, but Shiro had followed him and reached around Keith to grab one of the slices, causing Keith to reach up and flick at Shiro’s white bangs. “Couldn’t wait five seconds?” he teased, only to fight to quickly rebalance himself as Shiro’s arm came around his waist and tugged him back.

“I could. I just didn’t want to.”

Keith shook his head when Shiro released him, shoving at Shiro’s shoulder lightly with his free hand while slipping around him. “Since you’re here, get the syrup out of the fridge, then.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he went to the table, knowing Shiro would get it even with his flippant tone.

They enjoyed their breakfast together, playfully fighting over strawberry slices or defending their pancakes from each other – Keith only half-heartedly and allowing Shiro to steal pieces every time, only to retaliate without any real intention of actually taking anything from Shiro’s plate. One of the times he abandoned his attempts to “steal” from Shiro, though, he found himself surprised by Shiro bringing a piece of pancake to his lips. Tentatively, Keith opened his mouth, sure he was blushing as Shiro fed him. If Shiro noticed, though, he didn’t say anything, instead looking at Keith with satisfaction. Keith wasn’t really sure what to make of that.

When he reached to gather the plates once they’d finished, Shiro stopped him with a hand on his wrist. Keith looked at him quizzically, frowning when Shiro wouldn’t look at him at first. But then Shiro smiled, capturing Keith’s gaze. “I’ll take care of it. Why don’t you go shower, and we can do something after. It’s been a while since we’ve gone out, right?”

Keith’s eyes widened briefly, but he relaxed with a smile once Shiro’s words registered. He nodded in agreement – as though he could ever say no to one of Shiro’s suggestions, even when they weren’t playing. “Alright,” he said slowly, stepping away from the table when Shiro released him. That satisfied look had returned to his eyes, Keith noted, though he was still unsure of what it meant. But that was fine, he thought. All that mattered for the time being was getting ready as Shiro had asked.

He put it out of mind even as excitement of a different kind thrilled through him – the excitement of spending the day with his best friend, doing whatever came to mind. He wasn’t sure what the day would bring, but it was bound to be worthwhile. It always was when he spent time with Shiro, after all.

That thought stayed with him. Keith let it wash over him as surely as the water cascading from the showerhead, knowing it would carry him through and knowing it was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for joining me through this journey with these two pining idiots. Please feel free to comment, or stop by my Twitter ([@RixanDeveroux](https://twitter.com/RixanDeveroux)) to get in touch with me if you’d like. I tend to post a lot of random idea threads there that often get ridiculously long, if you’re interested.


End file.
